<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Rain by sugarsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962547">Dancing in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsolo/pseuds/sugarsolo'>sugarsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Luke, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post ANH, luke's childhood, mentions of bail and breha organa, pre esb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsolo/pseuds/sugarsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke took his first steps, there was no stopping him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for my lovely friend aly on twitter (@skywalkermyth), ceo of baby luke</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luke took his first steps, there was no stopping him. He’d roam as far as his little feet could take him, never far from his aunt Beru’s reach. Even at a young age, he wanted to explore, wanted to see and try new things. The moment he learned to walk properly, he went missing for a while, but didn’t get too far from home. It wouldn’t be the last time he attempted his great escape from Tatooine, in search of the stars, of something bigger than this place, somewhere beyond this desert wasteland.</p><p>He didn’t have many friends when he was small, as he wouldn’t have met the ones he had until he was a little older. He couldn’t recount a lot of fond memories with his uncle, either, but he had plenty of his aunt. She taught him to walk, to speak, to use his imagination, much to Owen’s dismay. She showed him oceans, rivers, trees on the Holonet, peaking his curiosity. When he was three or four, she’d taken him out to watch the sunset and taught him to dance. Luke’s movements lacked grace, but he made up for it with newfound excitement, tiny fists clutching Beru’s as he stomped his feet on the sand, blond curls bouncing in the wind and bright blue eyes shining like the twin suns. He recalled Beru’s voice, singing a cheerful tune to him with that broad smile on her face. </p><p>Even as a teen, when he’d find her working in the kitchen, he’d hear her humming to herself, and Luke couldn’t forget the way she laughed as he took her hands and swayed with her for a bit. She’d tell him he was getting better and taught him new steps and spins, and Luke proved to be a fast learner for someone who once danced with two left feet. </p><p>Luke adored his aunt. In fact, even now, he missed her terribly. Although temporary, she always found a way to cheer him up. Now that she and Uncle Owen were gone, Luke had forgotten how to dance, like he had in the heat of the desert, all those years ago. No one was there to teach him, to keep the fire going. It had been snuffed.</p><p>He’d almost forgotten about it, until a year later, when the Falcon landed on Chandrila. It was the first time Luke had seen rain, pouring over the transparisteel over the cockpit, and the child in him that longed for adventure and new things wanted to see it up close, to feel the downpour on his skin and know what it was like.</p><p>The ramp lowered, and Luke descended to the ground, still shaded by the ship looming above him. One hand gripped one of the poles that held the ship’s weight above the muddy terrain. The other reached out, palm facing cloudy grey skies, and then drop after drop splattered on his skin. It felt cold despite the humidity. </p><p>He stepped out into the shower, looking up with arms extended left and right. Luke didn’t know what he felt then, but it was amazing, like the pain was being washed away, at least for the time being. His breath trembled, overwhelmed with awe, and then he looked down at the puddle he was standing in, greeted by his reflection in the water. His hair was damp, raindrops running down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Somewhere, in the muddied eyes that stared back at him, Luke saw the thrill of youth long forgotten. He didn’t realize he’d been smiling, either, but he couldn’t stop even if he tried.</p><p>In one swift motion, he kicked the water up, soaking his shoe through to the bare foot underneath. It felt gross, uncomfortable, but it was new and unfamiliar. So, he did it again. And again. He laughed breathlessly as he spun in circles with arms outstretched, welcoming this new experience, embracing it. </p><p>“You’re going to get sick if you stay out there too long.”</p><p>Luke whipped his head around, droplets flying off his drenched hair, and standing on the ramp was none other than Leia.</p><p>“You act like you’ve never seen rain in your life,” she continued, but she didn’t take another step, despite being properly dressed for the weather. Luke, meanwhile, was only covered from the waist down, but the tank top he wore left his arms and collar bone exposed.</p><p>He swallowed, embarrassed. “Because I haven’t,” he confessed.</p><p>She seemed surprised by this, but Luke assumed she’d just forgotten, or did he forget to tell her how water was practically nonexistent on Tatooine?</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Luke didn’t know why she was apologizing, but he could see she was a little sad.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>Leia leaned against one of the support beams, arms crossed over her chest. “It used to rain like this, back on Alderaan,” she said. “When I was little, and there was nothing better to do, I’d sit by my bedroom window and just watch raindrops run down the surface, collide and form bigger droplets. It sounds stupid, really.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid,” Luke assured her. “I’m sure that pales in comparison to what I was doing.”</p><p>He found himself smiling again when Leia did, though hers was small, hesitant. “Well, your dancing could use some work,” she teased. </p><p>A laugh rose from Luke’s chest. “I haven’t had a teacher for a long while,” he replied. “My aunt taught me, ever since I learned how to stand on my own two feet… What about you?”</p><p>Leia looked up at him and shifted her weight off the pole. “What about me?” she asked, head tilted to the side.</p><p>“Did anyone teach you?”</p><p>Leia gave a bit of a shrug as she reached for the pole again, focusing her attention on her fingers as they tapped away against the cold metal. “My father taught me,” she answered. “We would dance in the garden while my mother watched. You’re probably more skilled at it than he ever was, though. My mother always said he danced with two left feet.”</p><p>Luke pushed his hair back, just to keep his bangs and the raindrops falling from them out of his eyes. He looked down at his now dirtied and soaked shoes and hummed thoughtfully, before squaring his shoulders and lifting his head up. “I could show you,” he offered.</p><p>Leia raised a brow at this and turned her head to face him. “My clothes will get drenched,” she reminded him.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Luke held his hand out to her, hoping she would take it. He didn’t know when he’d get this chance again, to live a little while he was still young, after they’d both lost so much. “Please, Princess?” he asked. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>Leia shifted from one foot to the other, pensive, until she finally sighed in defeat. She stepped out into the downpour and took Luke’s hand in hers. “Call me Leia,” she insisted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>